oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio/Quick guide
Details Agility * Cooking * Fishing * Herblore *Completion of Jungle Potion *The ability to defeat a level 53 enemy Recommended: * Firemaking and Fishing helps save a couple of minutes if you get unlucky. However, if you burn the Karambwan as an Ironman, you will need 65 fishing to get another. *A Method of Range or Mage attack to acquire a Monkey's corpse. |items= All items which are not listed otherwise should be obtained ahead of time by buying from other players or the GE.' * Karamjan rum or 30 coins * Small fishing net * Pestle and mortar * Steel spear or better. '''Not a Black spear.' (You will not get the spear back!) * Agility potion (4) * Banana (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the banana plantation.) * Knife (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the general store next to the bar.) * A Ranged or Magic attack method to kill a level-3 monkey. * Jogre bones - Non-Ironmen without 30 Firemaking should prepare Burnt Jogre Bones in a Furnace before starting the quest * Seaweed * Tinderbox and Logs of any kind to light a fire. * Non-Ironman: Poison karambwan (cook a Raw karambwan, highly recommended to do this before starting the quest) * Non-Ironman: Loaded Karambwan vessel (is tradeable on the grand exchange, buy one with a fish in it) |recommended = Recommended: * Weight-reducing clothing * Amulet of glory charged and equipped. * Energy potions or Stamina potions * Dramen staff and Fairy Ring teleports (such as Salve graveyard teleports, a Necklace of passage, Ardougne cloak 1, etc) greatly reduces walking time. * Teleport to House if your house is in Brimhaven, or Brimhaven teleports. * Explorers ring in place of energy potions, as it does not take up any inventory space and you will be running a good amount * Do not use quick guide if low combat as you will likely need to bank for food. |kills = Optional Jogre (Level 53) Monkey (Level 3) }} Walkthrough Depending on your account type, use either the Ironman or Non-Ironman guide below. You can still try to follow either guide if you think it would be more appropriate for you. Warning: Right-click all items during the quest as most of them are edible / destroyable. Non-Ironman guide= It is highly recommended to bring ALL quest items and teleports at the start. Pre-Quest Preparation Note: If you don't have 30 Firemaking, head to any Furnace and use your Jogre bones on it before starting the quest. It is recommended for everyone to acquire a Poison karambwan before starting the quest as well, just cook a Raw karambwan on any fire or cooking utility. With your Poison karambwan, grind it with your Pestle and mortar, then use the Karambwan paste on your spear. Banana Rum * Travel to Musa Point using your amulet of glory to Karamja. (Pick a banana if you don't have one already.) * Run South into the pub, buy a Karamjan rum off Zambo for 30gp. * Use a knife on your banana, then right click the Sliced banana and use it on your rum. Starting out * Head to Fairy Ring (south of Tai Bwo Wannai), then run around north to the fishing spots. * Fish a raw karambwanji. * Use your pestle and mortar on it. * Use a tinderbox on your jogre bones (unless you used them on a furnace earlier) * Light a fire with any logs * Pick up the Burnt jogre bones and use your Karambwanji paste on them. * Use the Pasty jogre bones on the fire to get Marinated j' bones. * Fish another 20 Raw karambwanji (or 21 if you don't have a loaded vessel). * Head north to Tai Bwo Wannai (or use a Brimhaven house teleport and run south if you have them) * Talk to Timfraku, who is located upstairs in the western hut north of Tai Bwo Wannai. , wait, then . * Use a Brimhaven house teleport or simply run north to Lubufu by the fishing spots. * Talk to Lubufu. * Talk to Lubufu again. * Talk to him again and give him 20 raw karambwanji. * Talk to him again. * Wait, then accept his gift and learn how to fish Karambwan. * If you don't already have a loaded vessel, drop the one he gave you and get another , pick up the first one and load it with a raw karambwanji Helping the Brothers * Head to * Talk to Tiadeche, who is directly northeast of the fairy ring. * Use your loaded vessel on him and accept his gift. * Use the fairy ring right next to you and use the code . * Run northeast to the mine. Talk to Tamayu and watch a cutscene. * If you have not yet created a Spear (kp), cook raw karambwan, use pestle and mortar on Poison Karambwan to create Karambwan paste, then use paste on spear. * Right click and use your Agility pot (4) and Spear (kp) on him - make sure he takes both. * Talk to him again , watch the cutscene. * Kill a monkey in this area with magic or ranged, take its corpse. * Use the corpse on Tamayu. * Use your seaweed on the monkey skin to get a seaweed sandwich. * Either run southwest or use another fairy ring teleport to go back to . * Climb up the hill and cross the bridge onto Cairn Isle. * Talk to Tinsay and hand him all the food he requests whenever prompted. * After handing him the marinated j' bones, use your empty karambwan vessel on him and you'll receive a crafting manual. * Head to fairy ring . * Talk to Tiadeche, use your manual on him and he will agree to go back to the village (but he'll stay for now). Finishing Up * Either use a Brimhaven House teleport, fairy ring or simply walk back to the quest start. * Talk to Timfraku and finish the quest. (Optional) XP rewards * Head south into Tai Bwo Wannai village. * Talk to the three brothers in the southern huts. * Tamayu: 2.5k attack and strength XP, rune spear (kp) * Tinsay: 5k cooking xp * Tiadeche: 5k fishing xp, learn how to thoroughly cook karambwan |-|Ironman Guide= Locations are referred to by their numbered index on the map to the right. Getting started * Go speak to Timfraku , upstairs at (1) * Go south to the fishing spot near Fairy ring code (2) catch 1 Karambwanji and use on pestle and mortal for paste. * Catch 21 more Karambwanji. * It is recommended to catch some extra Karambwanji in case you burn your poison karambwan. Gathering supplies If your firemaking level is below 30, do the following: * Minigame teleport to Tzhaar Fight Pits. * Use your Jogre bones on the Lava Forge (marked as a furnace on mini-map) located south of the bank. * Use your Karambwanji paste on the Burnt jogre bones. * Use your Pasty jogre bones on a nearby sulphur vent to cook them. You should now have Marinated j' bones with the examine text "Burnt Jogre bones marinated in a lovely Karambwanji sauce. Perfect." * Bank at Tzhaar and withdraw Sliced bananas or make some yourself by using your Knife on a Banana, then withdraw 30 coins. Your Knife is no longer needed, you can bank it. Alternatively, do the following if your firemaking is over 30: * Use your tinderbox on the Jogre bones and wait for them to burn, then pick them back up. * Use your Karambwan paste on the Burnt jogre bones. * Use your Pasty jogre bones on any fire to get Marinated j' bones. Learning to fish * Kill a monkey with your bow or using magic and retrieve a Monkey corpse. ** Monkeys can be found near the Musa Point volcano (3), or near the Graahks near (8) * If you haven't already got Karamjan rum, travel to the bar in Musa Point (4), and buy a Karamjanrum. * Right-click your Sliced banana and use it on the Karamjan rum. * Talk to Lubufu near the fishing spot just south of Brimhaven (5). * Talk to Lubufu * Talk to Lubufu again to give him 20 Karambwanji. * Talk to him again. * Wait, then accept his gift and learn how to fish Karambwan. * Drop the Karambwan vessel and talk to Lubufu to receive another, then pick it back up. Gathering the brothers * Load a Karambwan vessel with a Karambwanji. * Travel to Tiadeche at the northernmost point of the eastern island of Karamja (6). He is located near , banking to use this fairy ring is recommended. * Talk to him then use your loaded Karambwan vessel on Tiadeche; you should receive a Raw karambwan. * Load your vessel with another Karambwanji and catch some more Raw Karambwan (65 fishing required). * Light a fire with your Tinderbox and Logs. * Cook your Raw karambwan and get a Poison karambwan, try again if you burn. * Use your Pestle and mortar on the Poison karambwan. * Use your Karambwan paste on your Spear. * Talk to Tiadeche again to receive a task to engineer a Karambwan vessel. * Travel to Tamayu near the mine south east of Tai Bwo Wannai village (7). Located north-east of Fairy ring . * Talk to Tamayu again . * After the cutscene ends, use your Agility potion (4) and Spear (kp) on Tamayu. * Talk to Tamayu again and choose: Take me on your next hunt for the Shaikahan. * After the cutscene use your Monkey corpse on Tamayu to receive Monkey skin and Monkey bones. * Use your Monkey skin on your Seaweed. * Travel to Tinsay on Cairn Isle (8). * Talk to Tinsay four to six times, choose Yes whenever it appears then wait for the chat to continue, to receive and fulfill his three food requests for: Banana rum, Seaweed sandwich, and Marinated j' bones. * Use your Karambwan vessel on Tinsay to receive a Crafting manual after a pause in chat. * Travel back to Tiadeche (6) at the north-east of Karamja, near . * Use your Crafting manual on Tiadeche. * Travel back to Timfraku in Tai Bwo Wannai village (1) and speak to him again . * Quest complete! Optional: Speak to each of the brothers in their huts in the south of the village to receive XP rewards. You must speak to Tiadeche in his hut to be able to thoroughly cook Karambwan.